


Comfortable Silence

by Trashmouth_Gal



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Angelica is lonely, Eliza is oblivious, F/M, Hamilton be gay, Hamilton is oblivious, Lafayette is a mom, Luarens be gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashmouth_Gal/pseuds/Trashmouth_Gal
Summary: And that how they sat for the rest of the night after those few words, comfortable and not alone. And sometimes, that's all you could need. Even for just a moment.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Angelica Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, John Laurens/Angelica Schuyler
Kudos: 23





	Comfortable Silence

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot about Luarens and Angelica meeting at Hamilton and Eliza's wedding on a balcony. 
> 
> They are both sad about it cause they both love Hamilton and he is kinda oblivious. 
> 
> I've wanted to write this for a WHILE now so to anyone reading thanks for doing that! (And if you're new, hi! Hello! I write IT fanfic's, too! Please read them, I want love. To anyone who for some reason is here cause you follow my stories, hi! I love you <3)
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy!

Luarens couldn't take it anymore. He had been trying to act as normal as possible all night long. Being the best man at the love of your life's wedding is hard. Especially for Luarens who had been trying to stay strong threw that god damn thing for hours. 

He had debated on leaving after his speech at diner, but it was Alexander's night and Luarens wasn't going to miss it for anything, even if it was excruciatingly painful. 

After diner, while guests were dancing and the bride and groom were mingling, Lafayette, as always, tried to destruct Luarens from the main point of the night. He talked about drinks with the guys after the night was over, but that some how made Luarens feel worse. He appreciated Lafayette for everything he did but for right now Luarens just wanted to be alone. 

He excused himself from Lafayette's company and went out a big, heavy set of fancy doors leading to a small balcony. He stepped out onto it, leaning against the railing. He dropped his head in his hands and gritted his teeth.

"God what's wrong with me?" He muttered to himself, letting a few unwept tears fall. He drug a hand threw his hair, then straightened himself. He walked over to the right side of the balcony just outside the doors, and sat down against the wall. 

He thought about just standing back up and throwing himself off the balcony into the street below, but he was needed for the war and he knew it. Luarens just hated being here, and seeing /him/ with /her/.

It wasn't that Luarens didn't like Eliza, he actually liked the women just fine. He got along with her well enough to not fight over everything anyways. But he couldn't help but despise her for taking something from him he never really had. But he also loved her for it, for he knew that he would never be enough for Alexander Hamilton to be happy with. So, Luarens tried hard to be happy for Alex, but it was still hard. 

He was very thankful for this balcony, though. So at least he could have air for himself. Luarens lifted one of his legs up so he could prop his arm on his knee more comfortably. He set his other hand down on the ground, right in front of the door's entryway. 

Luarens tried to destruct himself by taking in the scenery, but it was no use. He laird his head back against the wall and closed his eyes, feeling no better then he had felt when he came outside. He sat there in the cold for a while, until the door closest to him opened suddenly, and without warning. A glittering high-heal lands on his hand. 

"Gahh!" Luarens retraced his hand back at once and stood. He shook his hand to try and relive some pain, but who was he kidding? That never worked. He took his squished hand into the other, pressing down on it. 

"Oh! Oh I am so sorry Luarens! Are you alright? Shall I need to get someone, or something? I just didn't see your hand and I-" 

"It's alright, Angelica. Accidents happen. Luarens said, glancing up at the womenswear face as he sad back down to his spot, this time keeping his hands far away from the door. 

Angelica nodded small, then went to sit at the other end of the doors. 

"I didn't know you were put here," Angelica started. "If I had known I probably would of let you be." 

"That's alright, Angelica. I don't mind the company. As long as you don't talk of this wedding."

"I wouldn't think of it, I assume you're out here for the same reason as me, to escape it in there." Luarens looked over at the women at that. He knew that Angelica fancied Alex, and he knew she was a little jealous. But Luarens couldn't talk. 

"Yes," he finally said, moving his view back down to the floor. 

"I know you fancy him, Alex." Luarens laughed at that. He knew he wasn't the greatest at hiding such things.

"As do I about you." The two I both just turned and stared at the other for a few moments before bursting into laughter. And what for? Because the two were idiots? At least it wasn't crying.

They sat in a comfortable silence that had fallen after the laughter had passed. And that how they sat for the rest of the night after those few words, comfortable and not alone. And sometimes, that's all you could need. Even for just a moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think I this and if there is anything you would like to see me do in the future!


End file.
